


Snow Problem

by TheGuardianKnux



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardianKnux/pseuds/TheGuardianKnux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A curse has fallen upon human and monster kind where Winter is eternal and shows no signs of stopping. Toriel is approached to solve this curse, and along the way finds a determined human child who seeks to stop the curse as well. If only they knew who started this curse in the first place and why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Legend

One day… It almost feels so long ago that I cannot remember when it started, snow began to fall upon the kingdom without any signs of stopping. I had looked outside my window when the first of the snow began, and found the sight of it rather peculiar. Winter had just ended! Or so I thought. It seemed winter had only began for all of Monster kind….  
Winter showed no signs of stopping as a month rolled by, and it snowed off and on harder than anyone could imagine! No one was really sure why either…. It made me very worried- I had a farm to tend to! My hens and pigs seemed to get so worried by the snow creeping in on their space and freezing their little toes. I worked on building sturdier pens and hen houses all throughout the snow in order to keep them warm.  
As I stare out the window now, I ponder who would want to do such a thing to us! They couldn’t be enjoying an endless winter as well, could they? Who knew for sure…  
I clutched my mug of cocoa close and furrowed my brows. Brushing an ear back, I watched as snow twinkled and fell onto the white tree tops of the nearby forest. A sigh was heaved. While the sparkles on the snow glittered and glistened under the cloudy sunshine, I couldn’t help but miss the sight of greenery that use to light the forest and my gardens with life.  
“So many plants have gone to waste….” I mumbled, biting my lip. With sad eyes I felt the wind blow against my cozy cabin of a home. What I wouldn’t give to have spring, summer or fall back…  
Turning away from my spot by the window, I went to dispense my mug into the kitchen sink. Checking the fridge, it seemed I would be needing more groceries soon. Today would be as good a day as any to visit the market and see what goods could be gathered for sale. The winter had left so many without food, warm clothes or shelter. I was fortunate to live in a town where the snow was not as bad, allowing me to farm crops to sell on the rare chance enough would grow to give me a reasonable profit.  
Steering myself towards the hallway, I walked to my room to change into my favorite cream sweater and some nicer jeans that I hadn’t gotten muddy from trying to bring in the harvest. I was always so clumsy like that wasn’t I! Getting all mucked up, and for no reason at all really!  
“Oh Toriel, you should be more careful.” I chuckled to myself, wearing a wry smile as I grabbed the sweater and pants. Slipping off my bathrobe and nightgown, I threw the sweater over my head and giggled when it tried to get caught on my horns. How tough it is, being a goat monster, is it not?  
Content with how I was dressed, I treaded lightly on the rug covered floor of my cabin and opened the oak doors to my tall dresser and took out one of my scarves I had just knitted. Red and gold with little blue starts stitched into it. I made many scarves to sell at the market and give out to the little monsters that shivered in the cold!  
Wrapping it around my neck, I started towards the entryway of my cabin and grabbed my coat, slipping it on before taking my leave. Hopefully there would be plenty of food at the market…

~!~!~!~!~!~

The town I live in is aptly named Snowdin. Before the snow fell we were called Summerville, then the snow hit and the citizens of the tiny town decided to name it Snowdin. Ohoho! It is rather punny, is it not? I quite enjoy the name change!  
Padding through the worn town roads, I waved and chirped, “Good morning!” To each person I came by. A few hazy good mornings were thrown my way. Many of the town’s children and citizens were not very lively due to the weather, but a few tried to make the most of it. I recall a mouse child in a heavy scarf throwing snowballs at a tall horned friend of their’s. How quaint!  
“Make sure those snowballs do not have ice in them!” I hollered to the children, causing them to turn and chirp back at me, “We promise Miss Toriel!”  
Giggling, I gave them a little wave and made my way towards the right side of town. Next to Grillby’s was the market place. Originally it was a shop owned by a rabbit family, (who also owned the inn right next to the shop,) that eventually expanded include other shops from people who came to trade from nearby Waterfall. There were at least three shops now; a spider bake sale, the shop of the local bunnies, and Gerson, who came by often to trade. He loved educating the children of Snowdin and Waterfall all about monster and human history.  
I pulled my scarf closer around me as the wind picked up, causing lights and lanterns that dotted nearby houses to sway in the wind. It was getting rather chilly this morning…  
“Good morning Toriel!” The younger member of the Snowdrake family chirped, waddling up to me with a grin, “You just have to hear my latest joke! My father doesn’t seem to like it much….” He mumbled, shaking his head, “But I’m sure you will!”  
“Well I do find jokes rather amusing~” I admitted softly with a chuckle, smiling I leaned down to tighten Snowdrake’s scarf, “Oh dear little one- continue on like this and you could catch a horrid cold.  
“R-right!” Snowdrake flushed a bit, looking rather embarrassed. I couldn’t keep myself from chuckling a little more and giving him a supportive shoulder squeeze. Composing himself, he chirped softly, “What did the snow flake say to the other snowflake?!”  
“What?”  
“It’s snow problem out here in this cold, but we might get a flurry of issues if we continue standing out here in the storm!” The little Snowdrake looked so proud of its puns, that I couldn’t help but giggle at how many snow puns he had used.  
“Excellent puns little one~” I ruffled his head feathers and made my way towards the shop once more, calling behind me, “Keep up the good work!”  
“Will do Miss Toriel!” Snowdrake eagerly called after me before bounding back off to whatever he had been doing before.  
I was filled with pride that I could make someone’s morning despite the dire weather. To light someone else’s heart with happiness when times seemed dark and imposing always did that to me.  
Pulling my scarf close again, I stared up at the cloudy sky and sighed as the snow fell down from the golden grey heavens. A frown tugged at my lips, as I wondered… What did green grass and pleasant blue skies look like anymore. Why did a curse have to be put upon the land, and who could solve it or how? Was there any answer to this curse?  
Shaking myself, I asked how I could get caught up in such odd thoughts. I had purchases that needed to be made!  
Trying to smile, I made my way into the market place. It was busy this morning, with many Monsters, (and some humans,) hurrying about to make purchases. The market place was various wooden shops and buildings connected by a tarp that ran over head, with lanterns and lights strung from points in the ceiling in order to give the place a little life. Anyways, I had not stepped two feet in when I felt eyes on my back….  
Shivering, I turned around to see that Gerson’s stall was empty. As in, there wasn’t anyone milling about it. The old turtle stood at his stall with a coy look on his face as he eyed me. I shivered a bit and felt drawn over to ask what was the matter.  
I wore a terse frown as I slowly stepped his way, which only made him chuckle, “Toriel. I’ve been expecting you~”


	2. The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel is gifted a map and a mysterious quest to go on.

“You’ve been waiting for me?” I couldn’t help but ask, tugging a bit nervously at my scarf. Gerson just chuckled and gave a slow nod, evidently amused at my twitchy behavior, “Why would you be interested in me?”  
“Simple, little lady!” He started to chuckle as if my question was the funniest thing he had heard in awhile. His laugh was rather rough, like the waters of the falls lapping at the jagged stones in the water. I shuddered a bit and gave an impatient look.  
“Well?!”   
“Well well well! I have a rather interesting plan- an interesting idea that I can’t seem to let escape me~” Gerson drawled playfully, eyeing me up and down for a moment. I flushed and gave an annoyed look, till I noticed he seemed to be analyzing me more than anything. Confused, I dropped my arms to my side and tried to be patient as I waited for him to speak.  
All he did at first was seemingly mumble, “Hmm, strong build, possesses fire magic… Could be useful….”   
“Sir…” I mumbled softly, growing impatient once more. Why couldn’t he tell me outright what he wanted or meant?  
He scratched his chin and continued to be deep in thought, till suddenly an idea came to mind and he laughed a bit, “Ah yes, I believe you’re ready!”   
“Ready for what?” I couldn’t help but ask, pouting a bit. Standing here for five minutes, and it felt like I wasn’t going to hear about what he wanted! It was rather tempting to just walk away...  
Gerson placed his palms together with a grin, moving aside to open the side door to his store. I was a bit taken back as he beckoned me into the back of the stall. What could he possibly want to talk to me about that involved going all the way back there? Ducking down a bit, I hunched over as I entered the little store. The ceiling wasn’t very tall, considering his size compared to mine. The woes of being a tall monster- many people had rather tall ceilings in their stores and homes.  
I frowned up at the ceiling as I followed him in. The store was made of tight wood paneling. Ragged, woven rugs covered the floor of the stall opening. Crates of crab apples and sea tea were lined underneath the opening of the store and towards the back hall. A small, narrow hallway lead into the storeroom which seemed converted into a small living room. A bed with a worn mattress in the corner and an old, dusty rug on the ground. In the opposite corner an oil lamp dimly burned. A wooden table sat in the middle, and a tiny fireplace crackled towards the very back of the room. This must be where Gerson stayed during his visits to Snowdin when he would sell his trade.  
“Welcome to my humble abode.” He presented jokingly, moving towards the back of the room to grab a kettle, “Settle down- let me start the tea and grab my things before we start.”  
“What are we starting exactly?” I tried to ask once more, sitting down on my knees and pulling my coat closer. Somehow his words… Before we get started… It filled me with unease. What did the older turtle have up his metaphorical sleeve?  
I crossed my hands over my lap and studied him curiously. He shuffled about the small living room area and placed a kettle over a campfire stove. Starting it, I could smell tea lightly broiling in the kettle. He shifted over to his bed, where I now noticed a chest at the end of the bed. Gerson rummaged inside the chest with a few grumbles before pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment and slowly meandering over towards me. When he arrived, he clicked his tongue in approval of some sort and laid down the parchment on the table.  
“What is…” My words died when I gazed down onto the parchment and realized it was a map.  
A map marked in details on where to go, what places to avoid…. There were some places that were unlabeled. Locations were sketched out rather nicely on the map with room for new places to be drawn on. Snowdin, Waterfall… All labeled. Beyond those places though… The map wasn’t sure. The forest by my little farm house was detailed in messy scrawl, with a human settlement labeled right before leading to the beginning of Mt. Ebott. Past that and towards the top of a mountain was a mystery.  
“I have a certain task for you.” Gerson finally got to the point. Gently, he traced a claw onto the map where it said Snowdin in tight calligraphy. “Now here, as you know, lies our town.”  
“I see….” I gave an unsure response, not quite understanding what point he was about to make.  
“And a two day journey this way lies the foot of the mountain.” Gerson gave a small sigh. My eyes softened when he turned to give me a worried look, “Our little town… All of us have precious time if this storm continues on and never ends. You know eventually we won’t be able to grow anything.”  
“This is true.” I admitted, twisting my claws together and staring down at my hands sadly. The idea of running out of food… Or the children running out of food and not making it past next year’s snowfall…. Oh it just filled my heart with grief!   
Gerson smiled a bit and put a gentle hand on my arm, “Then you must have thought about how this storm could be stopped. A bright little lady like you can’t be content with just tending to her little farm and trying to make sense of this madness behind closed doors.”  
I chuckled and gave a flattered smile, “I suppose you are correct- the storms bothers me and I wish it would stop.”  
The old turtle wore a proud grin and gave me a quick pat on the back, “Heheh! That’s much more like it!” He got up to tend to the tea, “This brings me back to the task at hand! Where is the snow coming from and why. Now I know,” he raised a hand up and cut me off before I could say anything, “No one knows why. I have theory though, that at the top of the mountain is where the storm is coming from. Or at least started at.” Gently the tea was poured into two chipped glasses and brought to me. I gently took mine and thanked him for the gracious gift, blowing at the tea till it was cool enough to drink. “But if someone could go up there and see if whoever started this monstrous storm was around to give an answer...”  
My eyes widened at the implications of his words. I swallowed down some tea slowly and managed to ask, “Are you… Wanting me to go up to the mountain and find whoever did this?”  
Gerson steered me a serious, head on look and gave a curt nod.  
My stomach twisted into knots at this information. Me? What could I offer. How was I the lucky one to perform this task, and why?   
Fiddling with my paws a bit, I looked away and asked softly, “Gerson… Why did you choose me?” I chuckled a little and shook my head, “I’m not very adventurous-”  
“Oh yes you are!” He rolled his eyes and flashed a toothy grin, “I remember it like it was yesterday- climbing the trees and trying to wrangle cattle!”  
My face went flush as I argued hastily, “T-that only happened one time-”  
“A few times you mean!” The old turtle hollered with laughter and shook his head, “Y’can’t fool me Toriel! I know you still have some adventure left in ya that simple farm life can’t even weed out! Just admit it!” He clasped his hands over each other and rested on the tops of them with an amused smirk, “You’d love to go out on an adventure and leave domestic life for a few precious moments.”  
Biting my lip, I couldn’t help but smile to myself with a small sigh. This was true- I did spend many a night in my cabin, underneath a quilt. Reading about far off placing with daring adventures. The heroine would run off to save the day, meet a few quirky characters, and almost always end up with a prince. Adventuring could be fun! Maybe… It would be fun to do a little adventuring of mine own~  
Clearing my throat, I turned to gaze down into his eyes with an even look, “Suppose I did take up on your offer… What would I do if I couldn’t find the solution to our problem?”  
“Then ya come back and slowly die with the rest of us!” Gerson paused…. And then started to laugh as if that was the funniest thing he had said in years! The nerve of him! I wore a stern frown and shook my head, but he just kept on laughing! “There isn’t much we could do after that, if this storm doesn’t get stopped any time soon! Eventually we’ll all just freeze I suppose-”  
“You don’t really believe that!” I tried in vain to argue, but the truth of his words stung me like a bee sting. He was right- if this curse didn’t get lifted soon…. There wouldn’t be much of a world to live in or return to. For things to get better…. It would have to be me who goes out to find this beast. This person who had made our lives so cold and miserable.  
Taking a deep breath, I exhaled through my nose and gave a tired smile, “I suppose… You should explain more of this journey to me. You are right- someone needs to stop this storm.”  
He smiled and took my hand in his, a wry look in his eye, “I’m glad you’ve finally come around.”

~!~!~!~!~!~

I felt my lips sag into a tired frown as I clutched the map to my chest. It wasn’t even early afternoon, and yet the weight of this task sat firmly on my shoulders. Venturing out that far towards the foreboding mountains… In this weather?! Could I really do it…  
My paws shook as I kept the paper clutched close. My gaze trailing across the snow dusted pathway as I trudged back to my house. My things would need packed up for the trip, and I would have to make sure I could prepare enough small meals for the journey. Who knows how long I would be out there…   
I sighed to myself as I closed the door to my house and stood inside the entry way. My house still smelt of cinnamon and butterscotch, despite the fresh firewood I had made sure to put in the fire place this morning. Sighing contently, I placed the map on the living room table and decided to grab a paper and make a list of all the things I would need for this little… Trip? Adventure? I wasn’t very comfortable calling it either of those things.   
Scrunching up my nose, I frowned more as I went into the kitchen and grabbed some paper out of one of the drawers, and a pencil. I still couldn’t fathom why I was the one chosen to go on this expedition. Sure I was powerful and a little squirrelly in my youth… But not anymore! I was on the thin and narrow now!   
Eventually my list was made, and I decided to make my way outside to tend to the chickens and pigs. I needed to find some way to have them fed properly while I was gone. Maybe I could ask the dog couple a little ways down the road if they would be willing to come in and check up on my farm.   
As I walked around outside, humming to myself as I did, I noticed something moving in my peripheral vision. Heartbeat picking up a bit, I whipped around to see who or what was darting about. Crimson eyes scanning the clearing, I caught sight of something brown sticking out of the snow. Was that… Hair?   
Curious, I lightly treaded over to the source of the hair. Whoever it was, they were caught in a large snow bank! I panicked, quickly pulling them out and gasping at what I saw!   
A tiny human, chilled to the bone had gotten caught in the snow! Where they alright?! Their skin looked blue and felt like it was freezing. Quickly I scooped them up into my arms and ran back inside. I had to save them! There was no time to lose! Closing the door behind me, I got to work wrapping them up in a few quilts and laying them out in front of the fireplace on a nest of pillows. Time to make them some tea and see if they could wake up and feel well enough to drink it…. 

~!~!~!~!~!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amount of hits I've been given so far! :3 I apologize if these beginning chapters have been slow, but I promise we shall see Sans soon enough~


	3. Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel gets to know the child that she found outside her home.

My hands were shaking as they clasped together. I sat at the child’s makeshift bedside and willed them awake. Their lips and cheeks were finally returning some color. That was good. I do not know much about humans, but I still care and fear for the safety of any child.  
While they still laid unconscious I had made them tea, but it had began to cool nearby despite the crackling fire. Outside my humble home clouds twisted and turned, darkening as snow fell from the heavens. I shuddered to think that had this child still be out in the snow while it fell faster than before…  
Gently they began to stir, causing me to jump and stare down at them in concern. Oh! They were alive! Such wonderful news! I had felt a heartbeat on them before, but to see them slowly start to awake….  
This human child seemed average looking I suppose. Messy brown hair with evenly trimmed bangs, a slightly chubby physique. Their skin was tanned or yellow, and their long lashes rested against the apples of their cheeks. I could not tell if they were a boy or a girl, though I suppose it does not matter.  
Slowly their lashes fluttered open a bit. Through narrow eyes I saw clouded, dark brown eyes. My lips curled into a gentle smile, and I hope my fangs did not bother them.  
“Hello little one, can you hear me?”  
Their eyes squeezed back shut, or seemed to narrow. They slowly turned their head to gaze up at my wood paneled ceiling. Then down at the cream and yellow woven rug on my floor that covered worn wooden panels. Slowly they trailed their gaze towards my kitchen and the little cafe table that crowded towards the kitchen windows and a back door. Slowly they looked towards the hallway where a lamp hanging on the the wall dimly lit the way. What a curious child!  
I tried to give my kindest smile as I waited for them to talk. At least they were moving a bit, yes? Eventually a tiny hand grasped one of the large fingers of my paw and gave a tight squeeze. Just what were they going to or trying to say?  
I felt them turn their gaze to me, and eventually a hand moved to… Sign? To me? I cannot recall all the movements they made, but somehow I understood their physical language.

I’m alive.

“Why yes, you are.” I gave a small chuckle and squeezed their small hand back as gently as I could, my claws gently rubbing against the palm and back of their hand. The wrinkled their nose and gave a toothy grin.

I’m in a monster’s house.

Nodding softly, I turned and grasped their drink, “You are little one.” I shook my head, “Strange, is it not?”  
They nodded and seemed to agree. Slowly they say up and extended their hands out. I tilted my head, carefully handing them the mug.  
“Be careful- it might be too hot for your body at this moment-”  
As soon as I said that they began downing the drink as if there was no tomorrow.  
My brows furrowed in concern and I gave a weary look. A speaker and listener they were not…  
Sighing in relief, the young child put the mug back down into my hands that were still open and ready to take their mug. Smiling a little, they turned to give me their full attention. I was not expecting this, but I tried my best to look open and friendly as I introduced myself.  
“My name is Toriel Gaelyn,” I hummed softly, placing the mug back over on the coffee table. The child opened their eyes somewhat and glanced over at the mug when it was set down, “A simple farmer who lives on the edge of town.”  
They nodded and started to gesture to themselves as they signed their name.

I’m Frisk. I don’t have a last name.

How mysterious. I knew of their name, but I did not know why they decided to venture out so far from their home! My concern for Frisk only grew. How could a child this young and small be wandering about out in this weather?! And in only a sweater too! How silly!  
“Well Frisk,” my tone only grew concerned, and I couldn’t keep my lips from curling into a stern pout, “Why on Earth were you out in the snow wearing nothing but worn boots and a sweater?!”  
Frisk gave me an odd look, their eyes widening a bit. Their stare gave me the impression that they were wondering, “well isn’t the answer obvious? Why would you even need to ask?”

Miss Gaelyn- They started, but I cut them off quickly with a soft chuckle.  
“Toriel is fine, dear.”

Toriel… Look outside. It hasn’t stopped snowing in forever! Frisk seemed urgent as they told me this. I watched them pout a little and turn to look out the window at the storm. A sadness lingered in their stare, and it made my heart wrench a bit. Young children should not have to fear the weather- cooped up inside, watching it snow day after day! What a horrible thing for them to witness! I want to stop the snow once and for all. Can’t stand seeing it this way for the rest of forever.

“It… Has been snowing for a while…” It was pointless to play off the snow as a minor inconvenience. Everyone was tired of the weather being cursed to stay this way. 

I felt eyes steer themselves up at me. Frisk frowned solemnly.

There has to be a way to stop the snow.

My mind wandered to Gerson and talks of the map. Talks of finding out who did this and asking them what could be done to stop this madness. I shivered a bit as my crimson gaze slowly tore itself over to the rolled up piece of parchment on the table.  
“Yes well….” I trailed off and awkwardly messed with my paws. Should I tell Frisk what I knew? Oh I was being silly! A child as impressionable as them could get into a lot of trouble if I told them where I was going and why!  
They studied me and my awkward silence, furrowing their thick brows for a moment.  
Getting up, I gave them a quick smile, “Well little one- how about I get you a snack? And some new clothes- a coat maybe, it’s so dreadfully cold out-”

Toriel, they interrupted me swiftly, a sad look in their eyes, Do you know something I don’t?

I felt bile in the back of my throat at their question. I just wanted to protect them… Although I didn’t know them well, a child this small… This vulnerable.  
The words I thought of saying and thought not of saying battled on the end of my tongue. Tangling around like brambles. Should I tell them the truth, or lie and send them on their way?  
Remember Toriel! Should this winter not end, we will all eventually fall to ruin! Caught in its cold clutches, unable to escape!  
I cringed, heart aching as those words echoed in my head. Was I to be the last chance for our survival? No… Surely someone braver, stronger than I was meant to save us all! What could a simple farm woman, past her prime like I have to offer….  
Tiny hands tugged at my sweater sleeve, and sorrow filled eyes peered up at me.  
Toriel please…. They motioned with as much desperation as they could muster. My heart ached more.  
I heaved a small sigh through my nose and clasped their hand in my paw.  
“Little one… I…” Swallowing, I pushed further. Their pleading brown eyes were too much for me. I am a soft old woman, am I not. “Yes. There is something I must tell you.”  
Standing up, I went over to grasp a the map off the table, “This map was given to me today that tells of a way to access Mt. Ebott, but beyond that….” My lips shifted into a sheepish smile, “The map is blank. I am not sure how to get to the top of the mountain. Either way, it’s a two days journey from Snowdin to-”

I knew that. They interrupted, sighing in relief. I’ve been trying to head to the mountain too.  
My eyes widened with concern and I clicked my tongue in disbelief.  
“In those clothes?!” I questioned, “How could you think that you would make it safely through all this snow in a sweater!”  
Frisk pouted at my words, pulling the quilt they were wrapped in up to their chin. They heaved a small sigh and narrowed their eyes, I am just doing what I have to do.

My brows furrowed in mild confusion, “What you have to do? Am I not the only one instructed to go on this wild journey?”  
Frisk shook their head, clutching the blanket tighter in their small fists.  
No. I chose to go on this journey!

I smiled a little at this. Why would this child choose to venture through howling snowstorms? They seemed so selfless.

Seeing the snow fall all the time makes me sick of the stuff. So I decided to leave and go after it myself. Frisk told me, getting straight to the point.  
I couldn’t help but be impressed by their valor. They must have known how dangerous going out in this weather would be!  
“But your health…” My attempts to reason with them went in vain, as they shook their head.

I won’t be alive much longer if it keeps snowing.

How could I argue with that?  
Sighing, I leaned over towards them more so the map could be shared between us. It looks like we would have a journey to plan for.  
It still bothered me that beyond their name, I knew nothing about Frisk. Where had they come from? Weren’t their parents worried about them?  
I was going to ask, but our discussion on where to be heading out to, what path to take. It took over my train of thought and derailed it only towards our mission.  
Eventually I stood up and decided to make us both lunch. I would need to make more meals now, and purchase a coat and new boots for the child. They would not be getting cold with me if I could help it!  
“You do realize we’ll…. Be on this journey for a while, yes?” This managed to be uttered when I cleared away our plates for lunch and brought Frisk back a glass of water. They only shrugged and smiled a little.

That’s fine. Adventure sounds fun.

“If you’re so sure….” I swallowed, taking the plates to the kitchen once more. I was foolish for thinking this journey was going to be easy.

~!~!~!~!~!~

“Did I remember to put your toothbrush in your napsack-”

Yes Toriel. They heaved a sigh at my question, causing me to give a soft laugh and ruffle their hair.  
“I am sorry my child- but we must keep our hygiene up to date despite the severity of this expedition!” Frisk didn’t seem to agree with my words, but I knew they would thank me later.  
Locking the door behind us both, I gently took their hand in mine and started off down the winding road that lead from my house. The child just smiled and skipped by my side, making me chuckle. At least they were happy to go on this little journey!  
Eventually we made our way past the winding road and onto the main road. Snow piled heavily about it, and although few took this way out of town, it had been done for those who journey to and from Waterfall. As we walked, they asked me curiously;

Why do you live on the edge of town? Only scary people do that!

“To tend to my farm, dear.” Chuckling in amusement, I shook my head. What a funny thing to say. The edge of town was rather peaceful to be honest.  
The fur trees that dotted about Snowdin were slowly dying away. Twisted and bare trees, their leaves that have long fallen to the ground and withered, curled and clawed at the sky just ahead of us. We were entering the outskirts of Waterfall for sure. Despite freezing temperatures, I could hear water trickling through a stream just up ahead.  
“Where do you come from then, my child?” I asked eventually as we found a worn rope bridge. I tugged at the supports to make sure they wouldn’t break, and then scooped the child up and walked across.

A human town. Was all that they answered with. It seemed they wanted to keep me in the dark about their origins. For now I would respect their request I suppose.  
I set them down when we made it across the bridge, and then stopped. Why did it feel like… I was being watched? Something wasn’t right….  
The child tugged at my arm suddenly and started to drag me off in a random direction. How strong for such a tiny human! Suddenly I found myself standing before a… Sentry shack? A small wooden shack, with a few shingles missing.  
Sitting at the shack was a small… Skeleton? He was asleep at the shack, a fur trimmed hood pulled over his skull. It was interesting to watch a skeleton sleep- their sockets were still open and looked so empty…  
Frisk just giggled and knocked at the shack. The skeleton didn’t budge an inch.  
Looking around, I saw a telescope nearby. What was a telescope doing set up during the day?  
“Sir?” I decided to venture. I suppose this skeleton might not be male- I cannot tell. I knocked at the shack again, a little closer to his skull. “Could we see your wares?”  
“Ware are you going?” I heard him chuckle. It made me giggle a bit. What a humorous fellow.  
Slowly he lifted his skull up with a tired nod and turned to face us both. Somehow there were bags underneath his sockets! How that worked, I almost wished to know.  
“Welcome to my shack.” He yawned, stretching a bit. How could a skeleton move around on it’s own? That was none of my business it seems…..  
Frisk tugged at my sleeve and pointed at the telescope.  
“Really?” I chuckled softly and shook my head, “It’s the middle of the day!”  
“Don’t deny kids the chance to look at the sky.” The skeleton chuckled a little and grinned, “Two gold, and I’ll let them look through it as much as they want.”  
“Well that seems reasonable….” Sighing softly, I put two gold down with an amused look. Frisk grinned and eagerly pressed their face against the eyepiece and stared through it.  
“What brings you all the way out here in this weather, lady?” He asked me, tilting his head and looking amused. I chuckled and shrugged.  
“Well, Frisk and I are on a little adventure.” I admitted. He raised his sockets, (?) and shook his head.  
“So I’m dealing with adventurers? How intense.”  
I grinned and countered, “It’s an ice day for an adventure, wouldn’t you say?”  
This seemed to pique his interest, as he grinned and asked, “Are you looking for a flurry of excitement?”  
Laughter escaped me, and I smiled down at him. What a funny little skeleton! How could he be wasting his talents selling wares out here instead of being a comedian somewhere? I almost asked, but instead I questioned him for his name instead.  
“Who are you, if I may ask?” I was just so curious. What would a skeleton be named?  
“Well what’s your’s?” He countered, chuckling quietly.  
“Toriel Gaelyn.” I answered, smiling softly.  
He grinned more and drawled lazily, “Sans Serif. Or Sans the skeleton. Or lazybones- my brother usually calls me that one.”  
Giggling a little, I tilted my head, “You are named after a typeface?”  
“Yeah- it’s a skeleton thing.” Sans grinned more and peered over at Frisk. They backed away from the telescope and I gasped. There was a red ring around their eye!  
Slowly giggles erupted from my mouth. I couldn’t help it! The poor child had fallen for such a childish prank! How funny!  
“Was it worth two gold?” Sans hummed in amusement, leaning in to grin down at Frisk. Frisk furrowed their brows and then rolled their eyes.

Can we go? Frisk had their hands on their hips and looked impatient. I flashed Sans an apologetic look, but he just shook his head and shrugged.  
“Hey. Thanks for amusing me. Gets boring selling stuff out here.”  
“I bet.” I gave a sympathetic look and took Frisk’s hand, giving a small wave, I called after him as we left, “I hope our paths cross again, Mr. Bones!”  
“There’s snow chance we won’t!” Sans called back, causing me to laugh. One could argue he was a comic! Comic Sans! How punny! 

~!~!~!~!~!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hits just keep rising, and I keep getting more and more excited! :D Hope chapter 3 tides you all over~


	4. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Frisk arrive in Waterfall with talks of golden flowers and water sausages?

Frisk and I continued forward, yet my mind trailed back to that odd little skeleton and his shack! His puns had been very enjoyable, and his jokes not half bad. Well, okay, they were terrible jokes but I have a not so secret love for corny humor! And his was rather hemurous, was it not~?  
Fondly I watched the child skip over certain stones in our path, or dance around twigs and melted puddles. All while not letting go of my hand. It left me tempted to ask them some more personal questions while they did their funny little walk.  
“Are you having fun on our little quest?” I chuckled, giving them a small smile. Frisk grinned up at me, and gave a quick nod.

I hope it never ends! They signed up at me. I only gave a soft giggle and a nod. Hopefully my farm was doing well… 

“But if it never ends, then you’ll never come home to your parents little one!” My argument, however kind I tried to make it sound, caused them to cringe a bit and look away quickly. What an unusual reaction…

They wouldn’t mind. Was all they said. I didn’t breach the subject further.

All around us the snow fell and slowly it became dark outside. The sky was streaked with diluted pinks and purples, a smokey blue washing over most of the sky and breaking the clouds into ripples.   
I admired the sky. It was so calming to stare at all the colors through the claws of the tree branches above. What a wonder it was that the sky can stay so beautiful despite the nasty weather~  
A small tugging at the end of my coat alerted me to Frisk staring up at me with glassy eyes. I gave a soft smile and leaned down to their level, “Yes my child?”

Toriel…. They paused, as if about to say something. Suddenly they didn’t. Frisk backed away and just sighed, shaking their head.

“Frisk, what’s wrong?” I asked, gently placing my hands on their shoulders. Frisk pulled away once more and shook their head.

I’m fine. I can’t remember what I was going to say.

I frowned, sighing softly. That couldn’t be true at all. “Frisk, please,” I begged them, tightening my hold on their shoulders, “If you have a problem, please don’t be afraid to tell me.”  
Frisk flashed me a weak smile and nodded, but didn’t seem provoked to speak any further.  
Slowly I wrapped my arms around them in a comforting hug. “I hope this helps a little, my child….”  
We remained that way for awhile till the wind began to pick up. I took their hand and started leading them down the worn path. All of a sudden, I started to speak as we walked hand in hand.  
“What I miss most about Summer and Spring is seeing all the plants grow around us,” I couldn’t stop babbling, smiling to myself, “Their buds smell so sweet- oh! And some of the prettiest flowers grow in the Spring~”

Like golden flowers? 

“Yes! Golden flowers are the prettiest of flowers~” I sighed, making Frisk giggle. They made a broad gesture and grinned at me.

If I could, I’d make you a flower crown this big! More golden flowers than you could dream of!   
I laughed with joy at their suggestion and made a greater gesture, “Well I would make you more than a flower crown- I’d make you a flower coat! So many wonderful golden flowers trying to keep you warm~”

That’s just silly! Frisk was giggling now, looking very amused. I humored them by deciding to tell one of my wonderful knock knock jokes. Truth be told, I got most of them from joke books and the occasional joke left in my mailbox… Oh that reminded me of a funny incident with an ad on the town bulletin board, but I suppose that is another story for another time!   
“Now tell me if you have heard this one my child!” I was excited as I playfully swung our arms, “What do you call a dog that has been left out in the snow?”

What? Frisk seemed curious enough.

“A pupsicle!” I giggled, giving an expectant grin. Frisk just sighed, seemingly disappointed in my joke. Rolling their eyes, they shook their head.

That was a terrible pun.

“You did not find it punny my child?” Now the puns were overflowing! I just cannot help myself- once I start with one good pun, at least ten follow soon after! The weariness on Frisk’s face was apparent once I finally ran out of puns. It made me a little sheepish, but I grinned either way. How amusing~   
At the end of my pun train, we arrived at the figurative gates of Waterfall. A quiet, small and strange town. Many odd folks lived there, and as it was named, there were tons of waterways bending and weaving throughout the town. Frisk and I walked into the town, which was in a cave side. Torches flanked the entrance of the town, providing light and gave way to glittering crystals in the ceiling of the large cave.  
“Keep close,” I warned them, squeezing their hand, “It is hard to see in the depths of the cave despite crystal light shining and leading the way. We must tread lightly.”  
Frisk just gave a simple nod as we walked past the entrance. I saw large, shimmering purple crystals jutting out of the ground nearby. The child gaped in awe of them and darted forward to go and touch one. I followed, and together we admired a few of the crystals on the ground and ceiling.  
“Do you like them?” I asked softly, bending down to their level. It seems only appropriate that I try to face them at face level instead of gazing down at them.

They’re pretty. Frisk smiled softly and placed their hands against the warm crystal. It’s light was pulsing, yet glowed a bit brighter from Frisk’s touch.  
Up ahead I could see a few torches glowing. Maybe there was a shop up ahead. I don’t think we need anymore supplies, but the image of that mysterious skeleton shopkeeper filled me with curiosity once more. Was he still trying to sleep at his shack in the middle of the woods, or had he moved on? And Sans…. What an odd, yet cute name!  
I smiled to myself and started to gently drag Frisk over towards the torches. The least we could do there was ask for directions and make sure we were going the right way.   
As we approached the shack I couldn’t believe it; that same chubby skeleton was there. He had his skull propped up in his hands, staring up at us with an even stare and an amused look.  
“Hey.” He greeted without so much as a wave, “We meet again.”  
“What are you doing here?” I asked softly, letting go of Frisk’s hand. I supposed it would be alright if they wandered for a bit.  
Sans grinned and sat back in his seat. I was suddenly curious as to what he was selling now.  
“I have a route of shacks that I visit to pawn stuff off.” He hummed, inspecting his bony fingers. I finally took time to register just what he looked like despite the bad lighting. Small, big boned. Large, round sockets with pin prick “eyes” and a large unchanging grin on his face. It looked a lot like a cheshire smile. He wore a worn, blue puff coat with a fur trimmed hood, and underneath that a white turtleneck sweater-  
“And it’s rude to stare at people, Toriel.”  
I flushed a bit and gave a sorry smile, “My apologies Mister Bones. I just became heavily in thought.”  
“Any reason why?” Sans yawned and sat up just a little bit. Feeling more at ease, I shrugged and fiddled with my claws.  
“This adventure has me worried. You know it’s not everyday someone goes on a life changing quest.” I gave a sheepish grin again, “Sorry for boring you- it is all that is troubling me. Nothing more or less.”  
“That sounds pretty baaaad.” He grinned, and I snorted at his words. That was a great terrible pun! “Hope your life changing quest or whatever isn’t too hard.”  
I finished my laughter with a small sigh, trying to remain positive, “Well I have to figure out why we are cursed with an eternal winter, so I am afraid it is very hard.”  
Sans nodding, but didn’t look surprised. “I’ve seen many people go on quests like that. Everyone wanting to know where the snow comes from. Why not buy the answer that the weather has just been wacky this year?”   
“It has never snowed for a year before.” I pointed out with a frown. Sans just gave me a tired stare, his grin never fading.   
“That’s true, but still….” He shook his head, “Do you really think you’ll find out who started all the snow, if someone did?”  
I offered a weak grin and nodded, “It’s the most I can hope for.”   
Remembering my map, I slipped it out and started asking for directions. Sans seemed to know what I was asking for and simply pointed ahead, “Down there if you keep walking to the side I’m sure you’ll find the exit and the long, winding path that leads to the mountain.” He chuckled and shook his head, “Who really wants to go there though? Pretty dangerous stuff.”  
“I am aware.”I pocketed my map again and gave him small smile, “But thank you Sans. I appreciate your directions.”  
At this point Frisk was at the shack and tapped their hand on the counter. Sans raised a brow bone and leaned over to ask them curiously, “What can I do for ya kiddo?” He relaxed and grinned again, “Want to buy a hot dog?”  
Frisk shrugged and nodded, slapping a few gold pieces down. Sans reached down and took one out, but I wrinkled my nose in concern. This didn’t smell like a hot dog…. It looked more like a water sausage placed between a bun. Who would sell cat tails like hot dogs?  
Frisk took the suspicious looking ‘dog and nibbled at it, sighing in contentment. I almost felt curious enough to purchase a dog for myself, yet declined and took Frisk’s hand.   
“We better get going.” I smiled at Sans and gave him a little wave, “See you around?”  
“Yeah.” Sans nodded and slid a piece of paper over on the counter. I took it curiously and smiled to myself. “See you around.”  
It was a joke. How nice.  
Giving a little wave, Frisk and I walked hand and hand into the cave further. What a funny little skeleton. I wondered what the joke said. We would have to check when we were in better lighting.   
~!~!~!~!~!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but I want to set up for things to come~ ;) Loving the comments I've gotten so far! Thank you so much!


	5. Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans visits Undyne's house and is formulating a plan of his own to stop the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place from Sans' point of view.

I watched Toriel and Frisk leave together hand in hand, going farther into the darkness of Waterfall. My ever prominent grin twitched slightly as I saw them leave. Figures someone would try moving onto finding out the source of the curse. I couldn’t have that. It would ruin… Arrangements I was making.   
My sockets narrowed as I stood up and abandoned my sentry station. I didn’t even take the time to flip the sign to the closed side. I just moved out from behind it and lazily strode down the path. Where was Papyrus today… Probably hanging out with Undyne, who was suppose to do the job I asked her to do. Whatever, I don’t care enough to track her down and ask if she’s found what I’m looking for.  
Now time to take a short cut.  
I teleported ahead of Toriel and Frisk, knowing they wouldn’t find me. If they did a wrench would get thrown in my new plan.  
And what plan was that someone may ask? I wouldn’t be disclosing that. Nope. Sorry. I have a lot of skeletons in my closet, and intend to keep it that way.  
Grinning, I peered out from behind a boulder and examined the fishy looking house in front of me. Of course Undyne lived in a house that looked like a fish. Maybe we should do something that up to scale and make our house skull shaped.  
I didn’t bother to knock as I opened the door and waltzed into her house. Of course she and my brother were standing at the kitchen counter, punching vegetables and trying to make spaghetti sauce with their bare fists.  
“Oh Sans! You’re back just in time for lunch!” Papyrus whipped around to greet me with glittering sockets. I smiled a little and gave a relieved look. I liked to keep an eye socket for my bro- he tended to be a little reckless.  
“What are we having today? Spaghetti?” I’m not sure why I asked- to see Papyrus’s face light up I guess.  
Undyne snickered and turned around to face me with a grin, “Duh! We wouldn’t be making anything else!”  
Papyrus was beaming with joy now and I gave a calm smile, though inside I felt a disturbance. I winced, pain coursing through me. Instinctively I placed a hand over my “heart” and closed my eye sockets with a soft sigh.  
“Oh brother…” Papyrus hummed softly, coming up to my side. He bent down and inspected me in concern, “You do not look well.”  
“I’m fine bro.” I shrugged him off and zipped my jacket up, wishing he would stop staring down at my ribs. Flashing a lazy grin, I took Papyrus’s hands in my own and squeezed them quickly, “Heh. You look like you’re putting a ton of backbone into your work.”  
Papyrus rolled his eyes and gently smacked my shoulder, “You stole that joke from me! How very unoriginal of you!”  
“If you two are done yacking it up over there, we could get the noodles ready!” Undyne complained, giving us both a look. I twitched and turned to give her an icy stare, my left socket flashing blue quickly and then turning back to normal. Undyne shivered and tugged at her collar, looking away. And when I said collar I meant collar. A collar of ice surrounded her neck with some broken chains hanging from it. She hated it, but she wore it as a reminder that she was in my service. She owed me.  
It was….. Well it’s not that complicated.  
A smile escaped me and I tapped my teeth slowly in warning. Papyrus recognized this sign of aggression and sighed, pouting and gently taking my hands and pulling them down to my sides.  
“Brother be reasonable! Undyne is trying to get dinner done for us while we stay in her humble abode!”  
“Yeah numbskull.” She growled, narrowing her eyes. I just smirked and closed my sockets again. Papyrus sighed and scooped me up, carrying me about now. I lazily hunched down in his arms with a yawn.  
“I’ve been working too hard today Pap.” I mumbled, while Papyrus just snorted and shook his head.  
“I sincerely doubt that Sans.” He huffed and came back over to Undyne and started to cook with just one hand now, the other supporting me and making sure I didn’t fall onto the stove.  
“Hey Undyne,” I ignored my brother for once and piped up with a look, “Someone’s trying to figure out the curse.”  
“You know,” she pointed out, tugging at the collar with a small growl, “You’re not very inconspicuous Sans. This curse isn’t exactly on a small scale.”  
“Yeah.” I shrugged and grinned a little more, “Side effects tend to be a big deal when it comes to a sickness, y’know.”  
Undyne rolled her eyes and furiously stirred the sauce, “Whatever. What do you got planned?” She seemed suspicious, which only fueled my amusement. Papyrus frowned and stared down sadly at the noodles in the pot. I turned and gazed unblinkingly into Undyne’s gaze until she looked away uncomfortably.  
“Planned? I’m not always one step ahead… Usually.” I yawned and shrugged with a larger smirk, “You could hunt them down. Bring them to the castle. I have a plan that needs completed and I want to speed things up.”  
Papyrus’s bones were rattling- I could feel it under his “battle body.” I felt a little bad to be spooking him like this… But this was important.   
“Bring them to our castle, and I’ll discuss what to do with you and them later.” Was all I said, folding my arms and laying back with a soft sigh. I felt so sleepy.  
Papyrus was silent, and Undyne was silently seething. I could sense it. The room was choked with an uncomfortable air.  
I pretended to sleep, hoping to hear if the two would say anything while I was asleep. They didn’t say much.  
“He’s getting sicker.” Papyrus murmured softly, gently caressing the side of my skull. “I can tell. His bones are so cold.”  
“Isn’t it his fault he got into this mess?” Undyne grumbled. I felt anger seize through me, but I didn’t move.  
“It wasn’t exactly his fault….” Was all Papyrus said, and I winced a bit. He was slightly right… And wrong. Most of it was my fault.  
“Papyrus.” Undyne sighed softly, “He picked those flowers. We were warned as kids to never go into that garden and he did it for you.”  
“Which is why it’s my fault he’s like this!” Papyrus insisted firmly, sounding more irate than I have ever heard him before.   
Frowning more, I shifted in his arms and the conversation died. I would sleep for real. It was the only way I could escape my guilt.   
I was going to solve my curse, no matter what lives were lost.  
~!~!~!~!~!~

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I’m not sure where I got the idea for this AU or whatever! :3 It just came to me I suppose and I became compelled to write it! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and don’t be afraid to comment~


End file.
